


Fated Encounter

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, F/M, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivamika geisha au. Mikasa, a young maiko in training, performs a dance at her local teahouse for her debut. Levi, among the crowd, watches her dancing and becomes entranced by her. Determined to see her again, he tracks her down and the two begin a clandestine romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Mikasa)

**Author's Note:**

> because the chapters alternate between Mikasa's and Levi's perspective, the plot overlaps slightly between chapters.

The teahouse was unusually busy, packed up with people. Women and men of varying age, wealth and size were there, all chattering away to one another. Peering through the screen door that obscured her in a little side room, Mikasa's eyes widened at the sheer number of people. Snatches of conversations drifted into her ears as she gazed into the warm room where the patrons of the teahouse were waiting. Some of them, from what she could hear, were talking about her. She was going to perform for them all tonight, for her debut as a maiko – a geisha in training. And although she was excited to perform, nerves prickled her stomach. What if she made a mis-step? Or dropped her fan? Or forgot the steps entirely and succumbed to stage fright?  
The humiliation would be endless. Not only for herself, but for her okiya, and for her elder sister who'd taught her. There was no way she could allow it. It would be a disgrace to her memory.  
No. She told herself. I will make Akiko proud today. I will give a perfect performance.

She took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. It helped a little, although she knew deep down that the nervousness would only stop clawing at her insides when the performance was over and she was safely back in her dressing room again, freshening up before she set off for her next engagement. She looked at the clock. It was almost time for her to to out and perform. Sighing softly, she picked up her fan from the little table next to her travel-size make up box. A gift from Akiko. She opened and closed the fan several times, just to make sure it wasn't stiff or difficult to open. Satisfied, she stood slowly and smoothed down the front of her kimono, resisting the urge to wipe the sweat from her hands on it. The kimono wasn't hers, after all, but owned by the okiya she worked for. And Mother would be furious with her if she dirtied her beautiful and expensive kimono with sweat of all things. Instead, Mikasa shook her hands to dry them off, though it had little effect. 

She waited patiently for the clock to tick down. Five minutes until her dance. She performed one last check of her hair, make up and kimono in the mirror provided for her. Relieved that everything looked perfect, she went back to waiting. It wasn't long before the proprietor of the teahouse was announcing her, telling everyone to welcome a new maiko who would be performing for them all tonight. The proprietor was a kindly man who'd known her for many years. He was growing old now, but he still refused to retire. He did his best to extol her beauty and talent to the crowd, and she made a mental note to thank him later. The old man was her friend, after all. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our new maiko, Hanachiyo!” he concluded, “Please show her your appreciation.”  
Upon hearing her stage name, and the applause that followed, Mikasa swallowed hard. Forcing her nervousness down into the pit of her stomach. She kept a firm grip on her fan, and keeping her head down she took small dainty steps to the front of the room to the area that had been cleared for her to perform. She moved slowly, delicately, as if she were floating through the room. Ignoring all who looked upon her. She kept her eyes down as she walked, not wanting to see anyone's face for fear of becoming distracted. Her kimono rustled quietly behind her, and she attracted everyone's gaze. When she reached the stage area, she stopped and turned to face her audience. Mikasa's breath caught. There were so many people! All of whom were staring at her. Waiting and watching her expectantly. Her stomach twisted. 

She breathed in deeply through her nose to calm herself. Okay, she told herself, it's just like dancing at the school for the teacher. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a breath, not realising she'd been holding it. She recalled her sister's advice, to pick one person in the crowd and focus on only them throughout the performance. She scanned the crowd, looking for that person to focus on while she danced. Akiko had told her that will make performing for a crowd less intimidating.  
Mikasa followed that advice and kept her eyes on a young man around her age, sitting at the back. He had black hair that was cut short with an undercut at the back. He had strong features and dark eyes, and though he was small in stature compared to his companion beside him, he sat tall and straight in his military uniform. She kept her eyes trained on his handsome face as she lifted a shaking hand up and shifted into position ready to begin the dance. With her eyes fixed on the handsome man, the rest of the world faded away. There was just him and her.  
Forget everyone else. She told herself. Just perform for him. 

With a quick nod to the shamisen player sitting off to the side by the wall, the music began to play. And with her eyes locked with her young man's dark ones across the warm room, she took one last deep calming breath, flicked open her fan, and began the dance.


	2. (Levi)

Levi groaned as he trailed after Erwin through the streets of Gion, the famous district where the mysterious geisha lived and worked. Erwin merely sighed at his friend's reluctance.

“Do we have to go?” Levi asked, “I don't particularly want to sit inside some stuffy teahouse with the men while they get drunk off their faces with sake.”

“Levi, you have to come.” Erwin answered. “It will build morale and comaderie with the men if their commander _and_ their captain join them for a night out on the town. And besides, you already promised me you'd come. So you can't back out now.”

Levi scowled and glared at Erwin's back. It was already dark, but the moonlight and streetlamps still allowed him to see the back of Erwin's blond hair. Erwin Smith was the commander of his regiment, and therefore a higher rank than him. So Levi had to do what Erwin told him. But that didn't mean Levi had to like it.

“And you an stop scowling at me.” Erwin added.

 _How does he know?_ Levi wondered. _He wasn't even looking._

“Come on, Levi.” Erwin said, letting Levi catch up to him so they were walking side by side. “Just come with me and have a couple of drinks, make some small talk with the lads, and then you can go. Who knows. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself.”

Erwin flashed him a smile, but Levi didn't return it.

“I doubt it.” Levi told him. “Though I'm not having any sake. I can't stand the stuff.”

Erwin grinned. “Fair enough. I'm sure someone can find you some beer.”

“Good. Because I'm going to need some.”

They reached the teahouse a few minutes later and went inside. The attendant took their coats and the two of them made their way into the main room. It was unusually packed with people. Not just their comrades in the military, but others as well. Men and women of all ages and classes filled the seats, and the loud chattering floated through the room to their ears. As they walked through to find seats, the faint scent of tobacco smoke and incense drifted into Levi's nostrils, along with a faint odour of drink. He followed Erwin towards two spare seats at the back near a handful of their comrades and ordered drinks from a passing server. Levi was grateful they did have beer on the menu. It ad been months since he'd had a stiff drink, and with this rowdy noisy lot in here, he was going to need one. And soon.

Levi frowned as he surveyed all the people. The place really was packed up. Were teahouses always this popular?

He turned to Erwin, who was chatting to some of the men and laughing at their jokes.

“Is it always this crowded in here?” he asked. Levi did not like crowds. Hated them. So he wouldn't be staying long.

“No, this is unusual.” Erwin replied. Pausing to thank the server who returned with their drinks. “There must be some event planned. I picked this place because it's usually fairly quiet in the early evenings since I know you hate crowds.” he rubbed his chin, thinking a moment. “I wonder what is going on tonight...”

Levi picked up the bottle of beer that had been set on the table in front of him. “Psh. Probably some bad singer coming in to torture our ears.” he said, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a big gulp of the cool beer.

“Levi!” Erwin chided. “I'm sure it won't be bad.”

“We'll see.” Levi answered back. Clearly he didn't rate this place very well. Erwin just tutted at him and went back to chatting with the others. Levi took another gulp of his beer and tried to join in for Erwin's sake, but making small talk wasn't one of his strong suits.

After a short while, when Levi had drunk about half of his beer his beer, an older gentleman dressed in a dark yukata shuffled to the front of the room. A space had been cleared of tables and chairs to make a stage area ready for whatever act was supposed to come on and perform. This was where the old man stood. He had grey hair that was white in patches , and although his face was wrinkled, he stood tall and confident as he cleared his throat to address the guests. Levi watched him intently, curious to know if it really was a bad singer about to come on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” the old man boomed, “may I have your full attention please?”

He waited for all the clatter to die down as the guests turned to face him. A hush fell over the room and the old man cleared his throat again, covering his mouth with his fist. Lowering it again, he continued.

“Tonight, for your entertainment, we have a special guest performer. I have known her for many years, since she was a little girl, and I've watched her grow and hone her talents with great discipline and skill.”

Levi rolled his eyes and groaned mentally. _Jeez, get on with it old man. Just say who the act is and go._

“Please forgive an old man his ramblings, but I think of her as my grand-daughter. And like a beautiful flower she has finally bloomed. She dances with much beauty and grace, like a butterfly on the wind. And tonight she is here to dance for you. And show us all the fruits of her hard work and training. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome out new maiko – Hanachiyo! Please show her your appreciation.”

Taking their cue, the audience began to applaud as the old man shuffled off the stage. Some of them talked excitedly among themselves about the prospect of watching at maiko debut. Especially here of all places. Levi listened to those closest to him gush in excitement.

_A maiko, huh?_ He mused. _That's a trainee geisha, right?_

He'd seen them before, the geisha. Walking through the streets like brightly coloured birds in their beautiful kimonos. Sometimes twittering to each other about things. But Levi hadn't either the time or the interest to talk to them, much less pay for their company for an evening. Normally he'd only given them a quick glance in passing, so this would be the first time seeing one up close.

A collective gasp from everyone else around him could be heard as the young woman stepped out, gliding across the room to the stage area. Levi's eyes widened at the sight of her. Tall and willowy, with black hair pinned up in an elaborate bun, gold ornaments dangling from it and catching the light. Her kimono was midnight blue with a white under-robe, and underneath that was a red collar, indicating her status as an apprentice geisha. And even from his place at the back, Levi could see it was made of a high quality silk. Her obi around her waist, holding her kimono securely in place, was also white, matching the under-robe. The dark blue of the kimono gradually faded into a sky blue near her knees, so the hem that trailed on the floor behind her gave the impression she was a floating being. A bird gliding across water. The kimono itself was patterned with cranes among the bamboo stalks, their feet in the sky blue water by her feet.

Levi's eyes followed the line of her neck up to her face, taking in the white mask and red lips painted over her features. Her eyebrows were perfectly drawn, shaping her face perfectly. Although it was her eyes that held his attention most of all. They were a deep shade of blue-grey, and they showed to Levi all of her desire and determination to do well, whatever her task. In this case it was dancing. Traits Levi could find in himself. But there was something else in her eyes, too. Passion. Passion for her work and her dance and her art. Passion for life.

He watched her intently, observing every subtle movement and gesture as she demurely bowed to the audience before taking up her position, ready to begin her dance. In her hand she held a red fan, stark against the deep blue and white of her kimono. Perhaps to symbolise something in her dance, he thought. To mean something. Her slender, tapered fingers gripped the fan tightly. Her hand trembling a little as she held the wooden handle.

_She's nervous about her performance._ He realised.  _Of course she is. This is her debut. This is her first time performing for a crowd._

He watched expectantly as she raised her head, her eyes scanning the people in the audience at the back. Her eyes stopped when they found Levi, and he met her gaze.

_Go on._ He wanted to encourage her. _You'll do fine._ But his voice had long since disappeared, stolen by her. He could only hope his eyes could convey what his voice could not.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she breathed a small sigh and began to relax. Her shoulders released all their tension and the slight shaking of her outstretched hand ceased, so the fan held perfectly level. Yes. He'd calmed her nerves.

He allowed himself a soft smile for her, certain she was still looking at him.

Just for her though. No-one else got a smile got a smile like that from him.

_Atta girl._ He thought.  _Now just take a big deep breath and begin when you're ready. Keep your eyes on me if you like. If it helps._

To Levi's amazement, she seemed to read his thoughts and heeded his advice and took a deep breath in and out. Glancing over at the shamisen player to the side of the room, she gave her a quick nod to start playing. And on that cue, the music began, and the maiko started her dance.

She moved slowly at first, flicking her wrist to open her fan as the shamisen twanged a low note. Levi watched her, entranced. Every move, every shift and twirl, each and every placement of her bright red fan, was imbued with grace and precision. A result of years of work and practice. Even when she brought the fan down in harsh quick motions, she remained graceful. Delicate and strong simultaneously.

Flicking her fan shut, she paused in a half-crouch, her expression remaining placid, unstrained by the exertion of her muscles. Keeping her body still as the shamisen played on, she opened the fan once more and resumed her smooth motions and steps, rising to her full height. Her arms and hands were flowing and graceful in their movements. Like a painter whose canvas was the air itself. Although she glanced across at Levi whenever she got the chance to.

Finally, with a flourish, she spun around and then tossed her open fan into the air, catching it deftly as it fell. The audience burst into applause at her catch, and with another slow spin as the music slowed to a stop, she stood to face the audience holding the fan in front of her face with one hand while her free arm stretched out to the side. The music stopped and the crowd burst into an even louder applause, punctuated by cheers and whistles. The beautiful maiko looked across all the people and bowed demurely in thanks. Levi just sat watching, mouth agape until an elbow from Erwin and the loud applause from the crowd brought him back to his senses. Reality interfering with the serene floating world the lovely maiko had lulled him into.

“Wasn't she fantastic?” Erwin asked, clapping along with the crowd.

Levi took a moment to reply. “Yeah.” he said slowly. “She was.”

Blinking a few times to readjust to reality, Levi slowly raised his hands and brought them together, clapping for the talent along with everyone else. But he knew that after tonight, things would never be the same again. This woman had lit a spark inside him. And Levi knew he would not be able to rest until he knew her. 


	3. (Mikasa)

Chapter 3 (Mikasa)

Mikasa woke the next morning with the memories of her debut dance performance at the forefront of her mind. She smiled to herself as she lay on her futon, delighted with how things went. She had done well, and Akiko was surely smiling down on her from her lotus petal in Amida Buddha's paradise, bursting with pride for her little sister. She'd not made one mistake! Not even dropped her fan at the end or missed at step. okaasan would be most pleased with her, but for Mikasa it was enough to have done her big sister proud.

I'll have to visit her grave today. She thought, sitting up straight and stretching her arms out to work out the knots in her muscles. Tell her how well I danced.  
A pang of grief pierced her heart at the thought of visiting the gravesite. I wish she was still here... that she were in the crown last night. I wanted that more than anything... the reason I work so hard is because she inspired me. 

She pressed her lips together and pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill. It had been over a year now, but Mikasa still missed her. She had to remind herself that Akiko had been there with her in spirit, guiding her and giving her advice. After all, it had been Akiko's advice that had helped to calm her nerves right before she performed. Because of Akiko's advice that she set eyes on that handsome soldier. Focusing on him had soothed her performance anxiety and erased her fears of disgracing herself. She wondered what his name was. What he was like. She never got to thank him before she had to rush off to her next engagement, so she'd probably never know. Perhaps now that she was officially a maiko and actively entertaining and booking clients, she might meet him again. She could talk to him and thank him for being her focus point during her performance. Perhaps he would become enchanted with her, and the two of them would fall in love and get married, so she would be her own mistress and wouldn't have to be at the beck and call of the okaasan who ran the okiya. 

She rose out of bed and shook her head. No, that was a silly notion. It was unlikely she would see him again, much less likely for him fall in love with her. But still, there was something intriguing about him. An air of mystery that appealed to her. He hadn't known it, but she'd been observing him since he'd entered the teahouse while she was waiting for the clock to tick down to her performance. He'd been with an older, blonde soldier, likely his superior – and he hadnt looked very pleased to be there. Perhaps dragged out against his will judging from the scowl on his face and furrowed eyebrows. Disinterested in everything and everyone around him. That was, until she came out to perform. Everything about him changed then. His eyes had become gentle, his gaze soft and warm as he met her eyes. The frown faded almost instantly from his face as his eyes widened, and his eyebrows relaxed, making him appear calm and approachable. Friendly, even. The simple change in expression transforming him into someone you wished were your friend and confidant. At least, those were the feelings Mikasa had when she saw him like that. She only wished she'd had a chance to talk to him, to make that happen. But unfortunately, she was late for another party at another teahouse. So she never got the chance. 

She sighed heavily. It was doubtful they would meet again. Mikasa pushed the man from her mind. She had chores and errands to do today, and daydreaming would only be a distraction. One which the okaasan would promptly swat her for, if discovered. It is a waste of time. And time is money. The old bag would scold. So it was best if she forgot all about the man. 

Walking over to her folding screen, she slipped off her bedrobe and changed into a clean under robe and a casual yukata. She gave herself a quick inspection in the mirror to check her hair was still presentable, and then steadily made her way downstairs for breakfast. The okaasan and the two young serving girls who would later become geisha in training themselves, were already up. Although her geisha sister Annie was nowhere to be seen. Good. At least breakfast would be pleasant. She and Annie had never got along, and it was clear Annie thought Mikasa inferior to her, and out to get her in ever way possible. It all stemmed from when a young man named Eren Jaeger, a dear childhood friend of Mikasa's - and a man whom Annie was romantically interested in – requested Mikasa's company instead of hers. Annie had never forgiven the slight, and the two of them were at odds with each other ever since. Annie especially made cutting remarks whenever she could. So Mikasa was glad Annie was sleeping in today.

“Good morning, okaasan.” Mikasa greeted the older woman as she walked into the main sitting room. Deferring to her status by greeting her first. “Good morning, Emi, Ami.”  
The two little girls looked up from their meals, all three of them sitting on the floor around a low table.   
“Good morning, Mikasa.” the two of them chirped. The okaasan ignored her. Mikasa smiled warmly at both girls. They were so cute. It made her happy knowing one day when they finished their training and became maiko, she would become their elder geisha sister. Just like Akiko had been to her. 

“How did it go?!” Emi burst out, before Mikasa even had a chance to sit down.  
“Yes! Tell us!” Ami chimed, “How was your performance last night?”   
Mikasa smiled at them. The girls were twins, both short in stature with round faces and dark eyes. And both wore the grey kimono designating them as serving class.   
“It went really well.” Mikasa admitted proudly. “I didn't make a single mistake.”  
Emi stifled a squeal, and the three girls grinned from ear to ear at each other. Genuinely happy for Mikasa's success. 

The okaasan, a stern woman whose face was beginning to wrinkle, looked up and squinted at them through her spectacles. She took a long drag from her tobacco pipe and blew the smoke across the room as she spoke.   
“Yes...” she drawled, “I hear tell it was quite the performance, Mikasa. Many new clients have called me wishing to book you.” She took another puff from her pipe, blowing the smoke out into the air. It was all Mikasa could do not to cough. “You're fully booked up for weeks, darling.”  
Mikasa just stared at her in surprise. “Weeks?” she repeated, still registering the okaasan's words.  
“Yes.” the old woman replied. “Weeks. I just knew you'd be successful.” she added with a sly grin. “We might even be able to buy a new set of kimonos for you.”

Mikasa said nothing. That old harridan had never once thought she would succeed in her career. She was only crowing over her now because Mikasa was the chief earner of the okiya, and kept the old bag in silk and tobacco. Mikasa wanted to let the bag know how she really felt, but that would, only result in punishment, or homelessness. So she merely smiled sweetly, pretending to be flattered, while the old woman daydreamed about how rich Mikasa could make her. Although doing so was incredibly difficult. Quietly, to distract herself, she reached over the table and picked up a bowl of rice that had been set for her, and her pair of chopsticks. She was just about to lift some rice to her mouth when the loud ringing of the little bell by the front door pierced the quiet.  
“Emi.” the okaasan ordered. “Get the door.”  
Emi set down her bowl and chopsticks onto the table and moved to stand up. Mikasa placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder.   
“No, Emi. I'll get it. You finish your meal.” she said gently, rising to her feet in a most ungraceful fashion unbefitting a maiko. But she would jump on any excuse to get away from the okaasan before she said something she'd regret.

Emi sat back down and Mikasa walked quickly to the front door, just down the main hallway. She unlatched the front door and opened it, putting on her best stage smile to greet the visitor. She was pleasantly surprised to find the proprietor of the teahouse shere she made her debut performance standing on her porch. So much so that her fake smile quickly became genuine.   
“Hello, Mikasa.” the kindly old man greeted her. “How have you been?”  
“Sousuke!” Mikasa beamed. “It's so nice to see you. To what do I owe this visit?”  
The old man chuckled. “I have a letter for you.”  
“A letter?”

He reached into his sleeve and produced a piece of neatly folded piece of paper, clean and crisp. Brightly white against the dullness of the morning. She took it from him carefully, not wanting to crumple it.   
“Who would give me a letter?” she asked, studying the paper. How perfectly aligned the edges of the folds were.   
“A young man at my teahouse yesterday insisted I pass a message on to you. He was very adamant. Even paid me for the trouble. I told him it was no trouble, that we were old friends, but he wouldn't let me give him his money back.” The old man then added with a mischievous grin, “Seems he really took a liking to you.”   
Mikasa blushed, and he laughed gently. “Oh, just ignore me, Mikasa. I'm just a silly old man.”  
“You're not silly, Sousuke.” she told him. “Just honest. There's not nearly enough honest people in this world. So don't ever change.”  
He smiled at that, and she smiled back.   
“I don't plan to, milady.” he said. She nodded firmly.   
“Good.” 

The quiet of the morning around them shattered abruptly, as the okaasan screeched out Mikasa's name. Asking what was taking so long. Mikasa groaned, not wanting to leave her friend just yet.   
“Is that old hag still alive?” Sousuke asked.   
Mikasa sighed. “Unfortunately, yes.”   
“Mikasa!” the okaasan shrieked again. Mikasa only rolled her eyes.   
“I'm coming!” she called back. “Sorry, Sousuke, I have to go.”  
“Alright, I won't keep you.” the old man replied, “give the old witch my best. And congratulations again on your performance last night.” he smiled warmly, “You were spectacular.”  
Mikasa gave him a small, but gracious bow. “Thankyou. You are most kind.”

He smiled and nodded. “Welp. Have a good day, Mikasa.” he said, turning back the way he came. Mikasa watched him as he shuffled down the path and onto the street.   
“You, too.” she called out to him, and he raised his arm to wave to her before walking away. It was then she realised that he was still clutching the letter he'd given her. She idly wondered who it was from, when the okaasan's voice called her again. Louder and more impatient this time.  
“Mikasa! Get back in here! Are you deaf?!”

She sighed and turned back inside, trying not to stomp her feet on the floor in her frustration with the okaasan. Sometimes that woman did her head in with her racket.   
“Shut the damn door will you?” the old woman sneered at her when she walked back into the main sitting room, “It's letting in a draft.” She took another puff from her pipe and blew it in Mikasa's general direction. Mikasa wouldn't be at all surprised if the old bag's lungs were black, with the amount of tobacco and cigarettes she went through in a day. Her lungs would probably be as black as her heart.   
“Who was at the door so early anyway?” the okaasan asked.  
“It was the proprietor of the teahouse.” Mikasa explained. “Where I made my debut. He dropped off a letter for me. From a gentleman who was in the audience that evening.”  
The okaasan blew smoke out of her nose and stared through her glasses at Mikasa, her hand outstretched. “Give it here.” she ordered. 

Mikasa did as she was told. Not wanting to disobey. The okaasan had a lot of control over Mikasa's life, and she could make her life very miserable if she wanted to. So it was best to keep on good terms with the okaasan.   
“It better not be a letter from a boyfriend.” the okaasan warned her, opening up the letter. The old woman squinted through her glasses, scanning the message. As the woman read, furrowed, unfurrowed, and then raised higher and higher, giving her a surprised look.  
“I don't believe it.” the okaasan gaped.   
“What does it say, okaasan?” Mikasa probed. But she didn't get an answer. The okaasan merely looked up at the serving girls and clicked her fingers.   
“Girls. Prepare Mikasa's formal kimomo for tonight.” she ordered. The two little girls rose at once, and scurried away to perform their task. When they were gone, the okaasan smoothed back a strand of her black hair and looked up at Mikasa, a smile on her face.

“It is from Corporal Levi Ackerman.” she told Mikasa. “He wishes to spend an evening with you. He even offered to pay double the usual rate. It appears you made quite an impression on him.”  
Mikasa could only stare at her, stunned. “A... corporal?”  
“Oh, yes.” the okaasan chirped, “and a very esteemed one at that.”  
Mikasa kept quiet. She knew that in the okaasan's world, 'esteemed' only meant 'rich'.  
“You are to meet with him tonight.” the okaasan continued. “At his estate.”  
Mikasa nodded. “Yes, okaasan. I will do my best to make him happy.”


	4. (Levi)

Levi glanced up at the clock on the wall, sitting anxiously in his sitting room as he waited for the geisha, Hanachiyo, to arrive. She wasn't due to arrive for another hour yet, but Levi was itching to see her. The old man who ran the teahouse had assured him she'd received his letter, and the woman who ran her okiya had even called him to confirm the booking and the girl's hourly rate. So why was he so nervous? Erwin had laughed and told him he was just antsy because he developed a crush on the girl. Levi had snorted and dismissed the comment at the time, but now he was beginning to think maybe Erwin had the truth of it.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. She was a geisha. Any affection she showed him would be bought and paid for. It would be forced. Fake. But still... any affection from her would be nice.   
He imagined her laughing at his jokes, her laugh music to his ears. He wondered what colour her eyes were, and if her smile would ever reach them. He wondered, too, about what lay under that painted white mask with red lips. Maybe if he paid enough, he could find out. The okaasan who ran her okiya might allow it, given her reputation for greed. But would Hanachiyo herself allow it? Levi doubted it. He shook his head to banish the thoughts. Better not to think about it. What lay under her makeup and kimono was her business alone. Not his. 

But it could be your business. A small voice in his head told him. If you play your cards right and she likes you.

He sipped his beer from the bottle, waiting for the time to pass. Trying to drown his nerves in the alcohol. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. No, sir, he did not. 

The minutes passed slowly as he finished his beer, enjoying the quiet. Hal an hour passed when he heard the brass knocker band thrice on the front door. He gulped down the rest of his beer and set it down on the table before making his way through to the entrance hall. It's still early, is she here already?  
He rehearsed his greeting in his mind, phrasing it just so, to make him seem genteel and cultured. He already looked the part in a freshly cleaned and pressed suit, now he just had to act the part. Talk the talk, as they said. 

He was so sure of himself, knowing exactly what to say to her – right up until he opened the door and saw her standing on his porch. At which point his brain appeared to have stopped functioning all together. All his words had deserted him. So all he could do was to stand gaping at her beauty. Looking a real idiot. She was dressed in her full regalia, a bright kimono of the finest silk, alight pink affair, patterned with cherry blossoms, paired with a matching red obi around her waist. Her hair perfectly styled with silver ornaments dangling from it; real sterling silver, not the fake stuff they sold for pennies at the markets. And her face... her face was perfect. A flawless white with lips that would put even the reddest of roses to shame. Last of all he noticed her eyes. A deep blue-grey shade, like the ocean on a misty day. Beautiful. 

She smiled sweetly at him, her hair ornaments tinkling softly as she bowed demurely to him.   
“Good evening.” she greeted him. Hands gently folded in front of her thighs. “You must be Levi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Levi's mouth gaped open. “Uh... um... yes.” he managed, trying to find the words. Some words. Any words. “Hanachiyo, right?”  
She smiled, slightly amused. “Yes.” she told him. “You did request me to come, after all.”  
Levi felt his face get hot. Duh. Of course it was Hanachiyo. Who else would she be? The mailman?  
“Y-yes.” he cleared his throat to cover his blunder. “Please come inside. I had a dinner prepared for us.”  
She bowed again gracefully. “Thankyou, Levi-san.” she said. He just stood there watching her. “Um, you need to stand aside to let me in, Levi-san.”

Levi wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.   
“Oh. Yes!” he exclaimed, quickly stepping aside to let the young woman pass. His cheeks were likely as red as her lips at the moment, but if she noticed she made no comments about it. He was grateful for that, at least. She simply smiled at him as if he were completely charming.   
“Thankyou, Levi-san.”   
she entered his home, followed by a little girl – her maidservant – carrying her basket of things and her mistress's shamisen. Levi hadn't noticed her trailing behind the geisha until she came inside. But then again, Levi only had eyes for the lovely maiko in his midst. 

Now she was inside, he could see the details of her regalia. The kimono was of the highest quality, finely stitched and embroidered. Probably costing an arm and a leg. The whole ensemble looking regal and perfect. But also girlish and innocent. Like a little princess, despite her being taller than him. But he knew nothing in her was arbitrary. She had planned her colours and ornaments carefully. To endear herself to him as a client. In this she'd certainly succeeded. He noticed, too, the colourful pink flowers in her hair, decorating her. Only adding to the effect. Only entrancing him further. Only making him more and more of a goner.

It also made him quite tongue tied. Which could become a problem. Even though he'd likely bankrupt himself spending time with her, as he wanted to look at her every day. 

He didn't realise he'd been staring until she spoke.   
“Please lead the way, Levi-san.” she said, her voice sweet, like a songbird's. “Or is it your wish to simply admire me in your entrance hall?”   
“No.” he replied. “Come inside. We can converse in the sitting room.”  
She smiled at him, eyes sparkling. “Oh, Levi-san,” she entreated formally, mischief woven into her tone. “I do hope we will be doing more than just conversing.”

Levi blushed beet red, and she laughed. But it was a soft laugh. A laugh that said she was laughing with him, not at him.   
“It seems Levi-san is quite shy.” she teased.   
“I am not shy.”  
“Oh, but I like shy boys. I think they're cute.”  
“You think I am... cute?”  
“Oh yes.” she told him. Taking his arm and walking close beside him. “But also quite handsome, too.”  
Levi didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet, enjoying the gently pressure of her arm around his. They walked together in silence for a minute, until they reached the main sitting room. The servant girl quietly placed her mistress's things in a corner and bowed to her. The maiko nodded and the little girl disappeared. Back to the okiya, he supposed.

“Dinner will be served in the next room.” Levi told her. “I didn't know if you'd have already eaten before you came or not, but I had it prepared anyway.” he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “It might be quite late when you leave, so it's best to have something.”  
“Oh.” she gasped, “Levi-san, you are so thoughtful!” she clapped her hands together appreciatively. “Oh, I've been so hungry! I couldn't eat I had to get ready to see you so quickly!”   
She turned to him, a large smile on her face. “Can we eat now? We can talk while we eat and get to know each other.”

He looked at her, thinking of making a comment on how if they didn't eat it now, then it would get cold. But her wide eyes and pleading smile made him reconsider commenting.   
“Sure. Let's eat.”  
She smiled brightly at him, making him wish he could wipe off all her elaborate makeup and see the happy, chipry girl she really was. He'd bet anything she'd be ten thousand times more beautiful without it. A real girl instead of a living geisha doll. Because as beautiful as geisha were, a lot of it was fake.   
“I'll tell the chef to get things ready.” he said.  
“Oh, that' would be wonderful.” she said, “Let's eat then, Levi-san!”

He frowned for a moment, thinking. If he was ever going to get to know her, she would need to stop addressing him so formally. It would only serve to create an invisible barrier between them. He, too, would also need to find out how to address her. Find out her name. Her real name, not the stage name she used when she entertained and put on shows. But that would take some work. And time. Perhaps a lot of time. But for now, it would be small steps in the right direction.

“What's wrong, Levi-san?” she asked. She'd been watching him. Noticed him frown.   
“It's Levi.” he told her.  
“What?” she probed. Unsure of her offence.   
“You can just call me Levi.” he explained. “It's less formal.”  
“Oh.” she said, relieved. “I was worried I'd offended you. Of course, if we are to be friends, it's best to be more familiar with each other, right?”  
He nodded. “Yes. That's what I was thinking.”  
She smiled in agreement, giving him a slight nod. The ornaments in her hair tinkling even with the subtle movement. “I'll call you Levi from now on.”

Levi couldn't stop a shy smile from tugging at his lips. It was a step forward. And if all went well tonight, things would only get better between them and they would grow closer.   
“I'd like that.” he told her. “I'd like that a lot.”

She smiled back at him, almost shy in the way she spoke next.   
“Me too.”


	5. (Mikasa)

Levi led her through to his dining hall. Although Mikasa thought it barely qualified as a hall, as it was more like a large dining room than a hall. But Levi had called it a dining hall, so out of politeness she followed suit. A maiko was meant to be charming and agree with whatever her client said. The okaasan always said, if a man wanted to argue with a woman, he'd talk to his wife, not a geisha. 

The dining room was a grand room, furnished with mahogany chairs and a dining table large enough to seat four people. At a push, it could probably seat six. But Mikasa got the feeling that Levi didn't entertain much so he didn't need the extra chairs. Walking into the room a mere arms length behind Levi, she could see the table was already set for two. The white porcelain plates resting gently on top of woven cloth placemats. The silverware glimmered softly in the light from the tall candle in the centre of the table in a crystal holder. Very modern. Very clean. And very elegant. 

“Oh, Levi.” she gasped, looking at the effort he'd gone through for her. Forcing herself to not use the formal form of address for him. Although breaking that lifelong habit was certainly not easy. “This is beautiful! Did you go through all this effort just for me?”  
He stilled. Unsure of how to respond to her compliments. “Ah, yes.” he answered. “I thought you might be hungry?”

She studied his face carefully. How odd. She mused to herself. Usually men book me to listen to me compliment them. Not cook me dinner.   
But that was her first clue that corporal Levi was not going to be like her usual clientelle. 

Her second clue came in the form of a slight pink tinging the edges of his cheeks. Her smile widened. Too wide, Akiko would have scolded her. But that was just how she smiled naturally. Her eyes crinkled unnattractively. But she couldn't help it. Levi was being really sweet to her. It was nice. Although it was slightly amusing to see him, a highly important military officer, acting like a schoolboy with a crush on her. He was charming in his own way. And she did like the shy boys.   
“Yes, I am quite hungry. Thankyou, Levi-san.”

Levi cleared his throat, ignoring her slip of the tongue and slipping back into the formality.   
“You can sit down. I'll bring in the meals the chef prepared.  
“Of course.” she nodded, moving over to the table and taking a seat while he went into the kitchen. Her hair ornaments tinkling as she moved. He returned carrying two plates, one in each hand, and walked over to her quietly. Setting one of the plates down in front of her. He then went back inside the kitchen and came back with a pot of soup. He poured some of it into her bowl and did the same for himself. He then put the pot back into the kitchen and returned a thrd time to sit down opposite her.   
“I hope you like it.” he said. “I didn't know what you liked, so I took a guess.”  
She only smiles and looked hungrily at the food. “Oh, it all looks so delicious!” she hummed, seconded by the rumbling of her stomach.   
“Oh. Oh dear. I'm so sorry Levi-san. Um, I mean, Levi. I didn't realise just how hungry I was!”

Silence fell again, along with the strong realisation that she'd completely shattered the maiko illusion by making such a human and uncouth noise. However involuntary it was. Maiko were inhabitants of the flower and willow world. Beautiful and graceful. They didn't belch or allow their stomachs to grumble. Clients didn't pay for that. They paid for charing conversation.   
Mikasa gulped. Hoping nervous hysterical laughter wouldn't come out of her. Or that he wouldn't be disgusted or laugh at her. But her fears were unfounded as he just waved away her apology.   
“It's alright.” he smiled. “You did say you were hungry. You can't help your stomach growling.”

Relief washed over here. There would be no complaints to the okaasan tonight. No further mentions of her grumbling stomach. She let a grateful smile cross her lips as she lifted a spoonful of the soup to her mouth. Quietly glad Akiko had taught her good tablemanners and ettiquette. 

* * *

After they'd eaten, (in a relative silence since for Mikasa it was quite hard to converse and be charming while eating), they retired to the sitting room. Again, the room was elegantly furnished. Mahogany coffee table and plush looking sofa chairs. Soft white carpet lay underfoot, and soft electric lighting gave off a relaxed atmosphere. Which was what everyone wanted out of a sitting room. It certainl was very far removed from the sitting room in her okiya. There, they sat on the floor. 

She smiled softly. “Your house certainly is lovely. Your decorating is simply exquisite. Perhaps you may visit my okiya and help me redesign my room. The décor is beginning to get dated.”  
“I didn't decorate this place.” he replied. “Not my thing. It was like this when I moved in.”  
“Oh.” she said. “Well, whoever did it has most certainly ade your house pleasing.”  
He just nodded in agreement. “Yes. They did.”

She fought the urge to frown. This was not going well. He wasn't engaging. Neither was he smiling an awful lot. This wasn't good. She knew she would have to try a bit harder to coax him out of his shell. Thankfully, she had a wide range of tactics in her geisha arsenal that would hopefully do just that. At least, she hoped so anyway. 

She sat down on the sofa chair, waiting for him to speak first.   
“Would you like a drink?”  
she nodded to his question. “Oh, yes. A drink would be great. I'll have a bottle of warm sake, please. If you have it.”  
He nodded. “Alright.” and disappeared into the kitchen again. He returned shortly after with her sake and a bottle of beer for himself.   
“Here.” he placed it down on the table, onto brown leather coasters to protect the surface.   
“thankyou.” she smiled. “You don't like sake?”  
He shook his head. “Nah. I hate the stuff.” 

He walked over to a glass cabinet in the corner of the room, and set down a sake cup for her and a long, tall glass for his beer.   
“So,” she began, automatically pouring his beer into the glass. Serving him first as she was taught. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Perhaps he's just unused to having his drinks poured for him. She reasoned. “What would you like me to do first? I can... play my shamisen. Sing. Dance. Whatever you like.”  
She set down the bottle after pouring her own drink and waited.   
“Well... I was thinking...” he hesitated, just for a moment. “I'd like to see you dance again.”

Her smile brightened. Dancing. The one thing about being a maiko she loved above all others. With fans, without fans. Slow music or fast, or even no music at all. Dancing just lifted her above the everyday worries of life and propelled her into her own world. Far away from everything. Dancing just... made her feel better about life.   
“Of course I can dance for you!” she chirped. “Hold on, just let me get ready.”

A genuine smile crept across his face. Maybe as a result of my infectious enthusiasm? She wondered. Men always told her she was the most charming when she was being passionate about something. She stood and walked quickly over to her basket of things in the corner of the room, where Emi had put them before she left.   
“Since you will be the entirely of my audience,” she began, sifting through her things, “you can choose the type of dance.”  
She glanced up across her shoulder at him. He appeared confused, so she elaborated. “I mean, with fans, without fans, slow, fast. I can portray the tale of the princess Kaguya when she returned to the moon, if you like. Or something uplifting, like a cherry blossom dance. It's really up to you.”

He sat thinking. He didn't know, then, that she was famed for her dance interpretations of traditional stories. And also that she invented her own routines. 

“Can you do the one you did before?” he blurted out. “At the teaouse?”

She paused for a moment. “Oh, the princess Kaguya dance.” she said softly. It was her favourite. So much emotion compressed into sucha limited range of movements. Akiko had taught it to her. It was one of the very first dances she learnt. “Yes. Of course, I can do that one for you.”   
She found the miniature record player and the vinyl record among her things and carried them over to him.   
“You brought that bulky thing?” he asked.   
“I know. I could only afford an older model. Where might I plug this in?” she asked. “Oh, and also, can you move the table a bit? I don't want to damage it.”  
Or hurt myself. She added mentally. Because I'll be slapped wtith my medical bills and have to repay you for property damage.  
“Yeah, sure.” he nodded. “I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

She was surprised by the genuine concern in his voice. She'd been selfish, thinking only of how it would affect her if she damaged his house or herself. Feeling slightly guilty, she watched him push the table aside against the far wall so she would have some dancing space.   
“Is this alright?” he asked.  
She nodded. “Yes. Perfect.”   
She returned to her basket of things and retrieved one of her fans for the dance. He sat and plugged the record player into the wall socket.

She stood in the centre of the cleared space in the middle of the room. Fan in hand, ready to give a good impression. It was one thing to dance on stage, another thing entirely to dance in someone's living room.   
“Okay. When I say, drop the needle on the edge of the record.” she told him.   
“Alright. I got it.”

Mikasa took a deep breath, fervently hoping she wouldn't disappoint him. She breathed in and out slowly. Allowing calm to wash over her. It was strange. He had a very calming effect on her. She couldn't explain it. She lifted her arm into the starting position.   
“Okay.” she said. “Start the music.”

He gently placed the needly down, and she waited. Silence reigned in that room for a few seconds. Giving Mikasa a few moments. It was always best to clear one's mind before a performance. Or so Akiko always said. It allowed you to enjoy it more, move more freely. And of course, Mikasa lived by that advice. Followed it religiously before each dance she gave. There was a vague feeling of deja vu, of being in another world doing the same dance for the same man in a smoky teahouse with all the lights dimmed down before the first twang of the shamisen propelled her to move.   
The most striking difference between this time and the last one was the calmness that enveloped her. Whereas the last dance was clouded with her nerves. 

The shamisen twanged again, picking up the song, slowly joined by the accompanying orchestra of flutes and other strings. She swept her foot across the floow and made a grand sweeping motion with her fan. Moving slowly. Carefully. Each step deliberate. Gently, she immersed herself in the world of Kaguya, who found her joy in watching the earth and running away from her home, only to be reborn again on earth. Her happiness in meeting and living with her family. And then, her sorrow at being taken back to the moon. 

The dance started with light, graceful movements. Lots of fan moves and delicate whirls. Quick steps, light and airy. Glancing at Levi at every opportunity. 

Then came the low ebb, everything slowed down and her thoughts drifted. They'd found her, Kaguya, and had come to take her back. Mikasa made slow dramatic movements, wondering what he might think of her. What he saw in her back at that teahouse before. Apart from the obvious allure of a pretty maiko? And who hadn't heard the talk in the hanamachi, the okiya districts, that he hated geisha. If that were true, then why see her again?

She shoved the thoughts aside roughly. No. no more of that. She had to be focused and practical. He was a client. First she would make her best efforts to please him and then worry about what he wanted when she got home. But then, why did her stomach twinge with excitement when she saw him again tonight, if he was just another client?


End file.
